Singapore Buses route 972
Service 972 is a trunk route from Bukit Panjang and ends at Tampines Blk 518C. There are two route variants (see route information for more details). 972 provides residents of Bukit Panjang to enhance connectivity to Orchard and Dhoby Ghaut. By running parallel to the bus and MRT lines, it will enhance connectivity due to Orchard Gateway and SMU in the vicinity. The route incorporates the express sector in Bukit Timah Expressway and Pan Island Expressway. This is the 40th service under the BSEP. Double deckers were introduced one year later similar to service 20. This route provides more options for commuters using the existing routes between Bukit Panjang and city. Previously, commuters relied on 190 and 700/700A for connections, which were beyond the reach of convenience and had to transfer to 972. The rail network was not a popular choice due to extended travelling time and transfers needed due to growing ridership. The only direct route, 971 had ran from Lim Chu Kang to Shenton Way; and 971E ran from Lim Chu Kang to Shenton Way during peak hours, the need arises for a full-day connection between Bukit Panjang and Shenton Way. There are also large crowds along the bus stop at Orchard Turn of which they were unable to board their buses. Service 972 fulfills that link by offering a full-day service between the northern part of Bukit Panjang and the City. It also relieves the demand from 190 and Red Arrow services. Depending on the demand, it was extended and merged with service 395, to Tampines Blk 518C. After 2330 hrs daily, last buses leaving Bukit Panjang will be enhanced to 972A, and terminate at Dhoby Ghaut MRT Station. Due to Jonathan Lim’s father; Lim Seng Huat passed away, on the day of funeral; the bus service was paused at an interlude. Fleet The original fleet was MAN NL323F (registration from SMB3080J to SMB3093Y). Double decker buses were introduced in July 2014 with an official launch – SMB3501L, SMB3502J and SMB3503G were put on service. An additional double decker buses were introduced after Jonathan Lim’s father passed away, which is increased to 5, and in November 23, it increased to 7. And another round on December 22 saw it increased to 9 (the ideal fleet is 9 DD and 6 SD). It also increased capacity along the Bukit Panjang area. Finally on January 15, 2015; the fleet was increased to about fully double decker fleet. In addition, Jonathan Lim also used some heels as well, mostly from Forever New. Downtown Line Opening Because of Downtown Line Stage 2 which was opened from Bukit Panjang to Bugis on the 27 December 2015, the loading for 972 will be dropped by about 20 per cent. There are also several change factors, likewise increasing the frequency of 972A from 25 minutes to 14 minutes, and reducing the frequency of 972 to about 12 – 14 minutes, with lesser service 972 buses and more 972A downroutes from SMU. A random MAN NL323F came back to serve 972. In view of that, service 972’s loading also dropped between ITE College East and Blk 874 because of the new bus service 118. Therefore it would make sense to optimise resources. On 4 January 2016, the service 972 was amended to serve Bedok North Avenue 1 and Bedok North Road instead of just Bedok North Avenue 3 and Bedok North Street 1. Commuters are not inconvenienced as they are within walking distance and accessible by bus service 69, which is just a direct link to Temasek Polytechnic. Route Information Route 972 Eastbound Westbound Route 972A History #17 Nov 2013: Introduced as a service from Bukit Panjang all the way to Bencoolen Street. #29 May 2014: Merged with service 395 (linking Tampines Blk 518A and Singapore Expo), combined into a service from Bukit Panjang to Tampines Blk 518A, deleted short sections are in Singapore Expo and Dhoby Ghaut respectively. #13 Jul 2014: Double deckers introduced. #15 Jan 2015: Converted to full double decker fleet. In addition, diverted via Tampines Avenue 8 and Avenue 1 to serve Temasek Polytechnic, instead of going via Tampines Avenue 5.